


Since That Encounter/自从遇见你

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Demon Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Janitor Steve Rogers, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Some depictions of violence, Tiny Bit of Horror, liminal spaces, since that encounter steve’s life has never known peace, the following day bucky started manifesting in his house physically
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 近来某个黑暗使者开始尾随Steve Rogers，想要偷走他的不朽灵魂。就算是对一个魔鬼来讲，这也是引火烧身。





	Since That Encounter/自从遇见你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [since that encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387349) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



玻璃门上的倒影回瞪着Steve。

头顶霓虹灯发出的嗞嗞声刺入他的大脑，其中一盏伴着让人发毛的小小噪音不规则地闪动。

Steve揉揉脸叹了口气。现在是凌晨四点。全天营业的杂货店从来对他的失眠没什么好处；要是说有什么影响，他的脱节感反而加剧了。

 _来吧，Rogers，挑一个。_ 他又盯着冷冻比萨看，每一款都同样提振不起他的食欲。

“选择困难了？”

Steve晕眩得太严重，甚至没被吓到，只是回头看了看。身后的高个子男人晒得黝黑，相貌英俊，而小个子的Steve肤色苍白，体格纤弱，对比鲜明。他灿烂地微笑着，笑容中含着某种饥渴。

而且，他带着墨镜。晚上，在冷冻食品区，戴墨镜。

 _傻逼_ ，Steve想道。

“意大利辣香肠款是经典之选，”男人说。“反正我是这么听人说的。”

Steve重新盯起自己一动不动的倒影。但愿这家伙能领会他的暗示，留下疲乏的他一个人清静清静。

“你知道不？” _死脑筋的蠢货_ 。“我听人说要是你在小事上犹豫不决，说明你心里纠结得更严重。”

“看来你听人说过不少东西，”Steve嘟囔道。

他真不该回话的。在那透明玻璃的表面，男人的笑容竟然咧得更开了，而且相当诡异。

“看来你能听见 _我_ ，”他说。“我刚要担心来着。”

他一定是什么贩毒的人。Steve还不会痴心妄想到以为自己被他看上了。

“我啥也不想买。”

“你都不知道我卖的是什么。”

“我没兴趣。”

男人还是直冲着他笑，闪烁的霓虹灯光倒映在他的墨镜上。

“想一想，你想要什么，”他说。“仔细多想一会。然后我会再来。”

就这样他转身离开了。Steve单单因为他走了感到庆幸，没有细想他说的话。至少这个变态让他意识到他在这里站得够久了。他叹口气，拉开玻璃门，挑了意大利辣香肠比萨。

*

新泽西的八月酷暑难耐。Steve接了一份打扫理海高中的工作，所有人都只把这所学校叫成理海，不管这名字是谁起的，那人一定是喝酒把脑子喝坏了（*）。教学楼里面稍微比Steve小小的公寓凉快一点，然而这说明不了什么问题。  
（注：*这所学校全名叫Lehigh High，读出来大概是李嗨嗨XDDDD）

漫长、粘腻的走廊似乎无限延伸着，除去Steve桶里脏水滴落的声音，什么也打不破这深重的沉默。他有两周时间把地拖完，所以他不着急。

他把连衣裤腰带以上的部分脱下来，把袖子系在腰上，这样就没那么热了，但他的白T恤还是汗湿地黏在身上。每隔一会他去饮水池那里喝口水，以防九月返校的学生在科学课用的骷髅旁边发现他的干尸。

“嘿。”

Steve抬起头，眨了眨眼。在走廊尽头，墨镜男咧着嘴冲他笑，露出一口白牙。

“什么鬼，”Steve嘟囔道，不知不觉举起了拖把。

“差不多吧，是呀。”

他穿着一件皮夹克，看着却一点不像要中暑的样子。头发也一丝不乱。

“不好意思，”Steve抬高声音说。“你不能在这里。”

男人瞧了瞧自己，仿佛是要确认自己的身体确实存在。“显然我 _能_ 。”

“学校都放假了，你少在这咬文嚼字的。”现在Steve紧紧攥住拖把。“我必须要求你离开。”

男人信步向他走来。“你照我说的做了吗？想清楚你想要什么了吗？”

“先生，别逼我报警。”

“我是说，假如我是 _你_ ，我会想要很多东西。”

Steve下巴掉了。“抱歉？”

“拜托，老兄。”男人停在Steve面前。“瞧瞧你这个夏天都怎么过的。总不能是你梦寐以求的吧。”

“去你妈的，”Steve说。他要挨揍了，可他甚至都不在乎。“这工作不丢人。要是你不喜欢，想滚快滚。”

“啊，可说真的我不能。”他又露出微笑，歪了歪头。“你有想要的东西。你内心深处有一种渴望，Stevie，所以我才在这里。”

Steve退了一步。如果这家伙连他的名字都查出来了，那他麻烦大了，这事比他想得还严重。

“你想要什么？”他戒备地问。

“我都说了！关键是 _你_ 想要什么。”那人摇头。“瞧着，这样就简单了。”

说着他摘下了墨镜。

此刻Steve知道他不是有麻烦了。他可比那远远要惨得多。

他要么刚刚疯掉了，要么没有——两种可能性意味着截然不同的东西，但后果同样可怕。不管怎样，男人的眼睛发出红色的幽光，甚至没有眼白或者瞳孔。全红的眼，仿佛盈满沸腾的血。

他勾起一边嘴角笑笑，又把墨镜戴上。“我是Bucky。当然了，这不是我的真名。”

“幸亏不是，”Steve的嘴擅自回答了，至于他的大脑则还在试图重启，“这名字真的很蠢。”

Bucky爆出一声大笑。“我是想说，一个人的真名可以给别人太多可乘之机，所以能瞒就瞒。”

那天Steve在冷冻食品区的时候戴着名签。现在也是。“对我来说大概来不及了。”

“大概吧。”

一段沉默。

“你会杀了我吗？”Steve问，试图让声音保持平稳。“如果你要杀我，我希望我们能到个别的地方去。等秋天来了这里会有小孩的。”

很难说Steve看没看清楚，但Bucky好像在墨镜下眨了眨眼，然后反应过来，又面露假笑。“不，不是这么回事。”

“那——”Steve强迫脑子里过烫的齿轮转起来。

 _你都不知道我卖的是什么。_  
_关键是你想要什么。_

他皱起鼻子。“真的假的？”

“真的，”Bucky咧嘴一笑。

“就那种灵魂啊还有……像《浮士德》里那种？”

“正是像《浮士德》里那种。”

Steve还是搞不清自己疯了没有，不过他挺失望的。他肯定是在脸上表现出来了，Bucky的笑容收了一点。“怎么？”

“我不知道。这也不怎么样嘛。”

“ _啥？_ ”Bucky生气的样子不像是魔鬼那样，身边火焰腾起阴影蔓延——而只像个戴墨镜的傻逼，气愤地抬起双手。“哪里 _不怎么样_ ？冥界真实存在而且现在还找上你了！永恒的诅咒什么的！”

“你表现得可不像个样子，”Steve拄着拖把说。

“少笑话我了，伙计。显然你懂怎么回事。我可是要来实现你一个愿望的！”

“不用，谢了。”

Bucky愣了一下。接着又把他标志性的笑容摆回脸上。“一开始大家都这么说。可你会改主意的。”

“嗯哼，是吗。”

“你会的，”Bucky阴沉地说。

然后他就站在那里。Steve礼貌地盯着他瞧。

“怎么？”Bucky问。

“我也不知道，大概是在等你在一团烟雾里消失什么的。我以为你要很夸张地退场呢。”

Bucky交叉起双臂。“你没认真看待。”

“而你显然不能把我怎么样，除非我跟你交易。”Steve对他灿烂地笑。他很难遇见这种机会。“所以我就再说一遍：去你妈的，谢谢，但是不必了。”

Bucky沮丧地叫道：“哥们，咱们敞开天窗说亮话。你过得 _太惨了_ 。所以告诉我你想要什么，我们一了百了。”

“的确，我过得不开心。”承认起来容易得奇怪。不管怎样，Bucky不是真人，所以把这话说出口就容易多了。“我还是不打算出卖我的灵魂。”

Bucky迈近一步。

Steve的肩膀立即绷紧了。Bucky比他高出整整一头，身板几乎是他的两倍宽。近看时能透过他的墨镜瞧见淡淡的红光。

“不，”他又悄声说。“你会的。”

然后他转过身去，走向一扇打开的窗，爬上了窗台坐在窗口，腿在外面荡着。他回过头来又朝他得意地坏笑。

“烟雾，”他说。

然后他跳了出去；可是一旦他整个身体跳出楼外，他就海市蜃楼一样消失掉了。

Steve在那里站了整整十分钟，盯着那一片长方形的晴朗天空。

然后重新开始拖地。

每拖一下，刚刚发生的一切就显得愈加不真实。一场噩梦。高温导致的幻象。可Steve不确定自己希不希望这是幻觉。事实上，单单想一想他的手就抖了起来。与其怀疑自己的心智，他宁可怀疑世界。

*

Steve睡不着——就算脱得只剩内裤，他还是要热死了——这一次失眠让他担心的原因和往常不同。

但是害怕Bucky在他家里出现还是很傻。首先，他大概需要个邀请那一类的东西。其次，他第二次是光天化日之下出现的，所以说夜晚对他来说大概不是什么特定的时间。再次，他很可能不是 _真的_ 。

Steve叹了口气，又睁开眼睛盯着天花板。 _想一想，你想要什么_ 。

Steve想要的有很多：不要这么瘦弱。不要因为身体太差连大学都没法毕业。不要做这份前途的工作而是成为自己梦想中的画家。不要这么、这么孤独。

但是空想无益。如果真有灵魂这样的东西，那他除去自己的灵魂就一无所有了。再说为什么会有人选择在短暂的满足之后永远承受折磨？这整个事情傻到见鬼。

哈。傻到“见鬼”。Steve在黑暗中对着自己嗤笑起来。

“什么这么好笑？”

Steve从床上跳起来，呼吸急促地环顾四周，但到处都找不到Bucky。他看见有什么东西在动，但那只是他苍白的镜像。

然后Bucky直接走到他身后，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，双眼在黑暗中灼烧。“吼。”

Steve尖叫一声，扭身一拳直直打在他鼻子上。Bucky踉跄着后退，跌坐在床上。

“嗷！”他捂着脸说。“你他妈干什么啊，哥们？”

“这话该我说！”Steve嚷道。“你他妈什么毛病？你要把我吓尿了！”

“开个玩笑而已，”Bucky瓮瓮地说，仰头捏着鼻子。“你自己都说了，我不能把你怎么样。”

“这是 _我的房间_ ，”Steve气愤地说，羞耻地感觉泪水涌上眼眶。“我也没允许你到这里来。尤其是在我试图休息的时候——”

说道最后一个字他哽咽了。Bucky不再仰着头，盯着他看。他的眼睛变得仅仅像是即将燃尽的余火。

“我没想到会把你吓成这样。”

“哦，真的？”Steve说，还在压抑愤怒的泪水。“那你根本没有思考。”

“我 _确实_ 是想吓你来着，”Bucky承认。“我猜我以为会更好玩一点。”

Steve摇摇头，在腿软之前在他旁边坐下。他深吸了几口气。“你甚至都没出血，”他怨愤地咕哝。

“哦，你把我打个正着，”Bucky安慰他，又摸起鼻子。“不过显然你也伤不到我。”

“这你不知道？”

“以前从来没有人打过我。”Bucky微笑。“你有点疯，你知道吗？”

Steve的脸莫名其妙地红了。他平复了呼吸，然后开始思考。唔，他绝对是醒着，而且他的手因为打了Bucky还有点疼。所以这家伙是真的，可能是。

“我没允许你到这里来，”Steve又说。“所以你是怎么进来的？”

“拜托。我又不是吸血鬼。”Bucky微笑。“不过倒 _真_ 有个诀窍。只不过不是你说的那个。”

“是什么？”

“做个交易吧。拿我的答案换你的灵魂。听起来怎么样？”

Steve只是无语地盯了他一眼，Bucky大笑起来。

“好吧，好吧。你已经知道最基本的了——我需要知道你的名字才能追踪你。不过真正的秘密是这个：我只有在临界空间才能现身。那种你不该在的或者不该停留太久的地方。”

凌晨四点的全天营业杂货店，酷暑肆虐下空无一人的高中，还有失眠时的卧室。Steve觉得如果再想想那些鬼故事，这里面确实有些诡异的道理。

“可是这样的话——其他时候你又去哪里呢？”他问。“比如你从那窗户跳出去之后？”

Bucky挥了挥手。“说我说得够多了。你怎么样，Stevie？想好你的愿望了吗？”

“我是认真的。我永远不会同意的。”Steve站了起来，走过去拿了件衣服穿上。反正他也睡不着了。“所以你大概应该找别人去了。”

Bucky满不在意地耸了耸肩。“不啦，我想我就再缠着你一段时间吧。谁知道呢。”

Steve哼了一声。“唔，现在我要拿我的劈腿前任Arnie的Netflix密码看剧了。这对你来说够‘临界’吗？”

Bucky咧嘴一笑。“听起来再好不过了。”

*

Steve不确定自己为什么没有赶Bucky走，而是邀他一起看剧。他累了，头脑也不清醒了。但是最后他并不后悔。看再蠢的东西Bucky都不介意，他对角色的吐槽有时候甚至让Steve发笑了。过了一会他泛着光的红眼睛就不那么瘆人了。不过或许是因为他真是累坏了。

晦暗阴沉的黎明终于到来，Steve打了个哈欠，不由自主地想他过一会必须要干正事了。就算没有人看得见，他也尽量准时到岗。他一开始在脑子里规划自己的一天，Bucky就发出了奇怪的声音。

Steve看了看他。“Bucky？”

“没事。”Bucky把墨镜重新戴上，微弱的光线直直穿过他已经半透明的手。“我猜临界性开始消失了。”

“哦。”Steve不知道说什么好。“那么。谢谢你陪我？”

“ _我会回来的_ ，”Bucky蹩脚地模仿着终结者，然后咧嘴笑起来。“不过，说真的，我会回来的。”

“真是白费功夫。”

“我们走着瞧。”

随后他火苗一样消失了。

Steve看着屏幕。他还有时间再看一集什么东西，不过现在只觉索然无味。他关上小电视，走进了浴室。

*

接下来一周里Bucky都没有再现身过，可之后Steve临时受雇清扫一间持有人去世后的房子，嗯——他觉得进去之后不一定在哪就会碰见一个魔鬼。

他没想错。

“瞧瞧。”自打他们上了阁楼，Bucky就一直翻着纸箱停不下来。“这家伙有这么多有意思的东西，却都丢在这地方落灰！”

“是啊，说到灰，你能别把灰四处乱抖吗？”Steve抗议道。“我在打扫哎。而且逝者为大，你就不能尊重一点。”

“嘿，我是个魔鬼，孩子，”Bucky满不在意地说。“哦，天啊，飞侠哥顿！我爱死这套漫画了！我总是在报纸上看连载！”

Steve眨了眨眼。“那不是三十年代的事了吗？”

“唔，”Bucky耸耸肩，“我也是。”

Steve放下了抹布。

“你以前是人？”

Bucky抬眼，红色的眼睛让Steve紧张起来。上一次他是对的，他那时候只是太累了才怕不起来。可他只是还没习惯这双眼睛，不算是。

“是啊，我以前是人，”片刻过后Bucky说。

Steve坐在他身边积尘的地板上。“三十年代，”他又说。“哇哦。出什么事了？”

Bucky的肩膀绷紧了，显然是不喜欢这个问题。但他一定是感觉到了Steve不会轻易放下这个话题，放下旧漫画书，手指插进他整齐梳好的头发。

“你觉得呢？我出卖了我的灵魂。”

“ _真的？_ ”

“是啊，”Bucky又说，手拄着地向后靠去。“瞧见后果什么样了？也没有多坏，嗯？反正比你的工作强。”

换在一周以前，Steve肯定会忍不住回嘴，但他看得出来Bucky是在转移他的注意力。他更好奇了。

“你为什么卖掉了灵魂？”

Bucky扬起头，像坐在阳光中一般舒展着脖颈。“啊，很傻的原因。说了也没用。”

“来嘛。你一直在试图说服我卖掉我的灵魂。为什么不说说你的故事呢？我可能会有同感的。”

Bucky又坐直了身，嗤笑一声。“伙计，我真不这么觉得。”

“我想听听，”Steve坚持道。

Bucky盯着他看了一秒钟。然后露出假笑。“做个交易？”

Steve呻吟起来。“你上回就试过这招了。”

“你才是一直问我情况的那个。”

“想让我出卖灵魂，你还不够有意思。”

Bucky蹦起来。“可是我 _有点_ 意思，对吧？”他跪起来，爬向Steve。“也许，不止一种意思。”

Steve眨了眨眼。“我——什么？”

“拜托，你鉴鬼无数，你知道我说的是什么。”Bucky靠得太近了。“这是别人最想从我这里得到的东西。”

“我不想，”Steve说，这是真的。他倒是喜欢男人，Bucky也知道——Steve上回不该说漏嘴叫出Arnie的名字的——但是Bucky还有一双 _火红的眼睛_ 。

Bucky就像听见了他的想法似的，闭上了眼睛。

这样他看起来——差别大得不可思议。Steve终于能看着他，真正地看着他，忘记他不属于这个世界。他有饱满的嘴唇、优美的骨相，还有漂亮的头发。但大体上他看上去很 _和善_ ，像是让你想要交朋友的那种人。他的微笑中带有某种自嘲的成分，仿佛他知道他通常看起来怎样，现在看起来又怎样。

“Bucky，”Steve轻声说。

他一直等到Bucky再次睁开眼睛。他离得那么近，Steve都能看见红色深渊中小小的金色斑点。

“我不会跟你睡的，Bucky。”

Bucky垂下眼去，然后又微笑起来退了回去，好像无所谓一样。“呃，”他说。“总是值得一试的。”

“这会意味着自动受诅咒吗？”Steve问，努力掩饰着胸中心脏的狂跳。

“不，我需要你明确同意才行。《浮士德》里讲契约的那部分还挺准——你不能 _骗_ 一个人卖掉他的永恒灵魂。”

“唔，知道魔鬼这么重视许可也是好的。”

“我的工作就更不好办了，”Bucky耸耸肩。“不过从某种程度上说也更容易。更干净利落，你懂吧？”

Steve还是没能消化刚刚发生的事。天啊，他现在其他什么都想不了。而且他还是可以回心转意的。他已经太久没像刚才一样接近任何人了。他说一声好，Bucky就会与他肢体交缠，就在此时，就在此地，在积尘的地板上，在逝者的阁楼里。

Steve拿起了抹布。“我要去擦完那些架子。”

*

过了一周，Bucky没有出现。又过了一周，Bucky还是没有出现。Steve已经把理海打扫完了——那地方没有多大，再说拖个地也花不了多久——另外天热得没那么可怕了，他晚上睡得也好了些。他的公司总是给他分配正常到不行的工作。Steve甚至大出洋相，主动要求找 _诡异_ 一些的工作。这回他成了怪胎。干得不错嘛，Rogers。

随后他发觉他不需要等他的工作把他带到临界空间：他有空的时候自己去找一个就行了。

唔，他还是不会卖掉灵魂的。不是吗？魔鬼 _真的存在_ 。有一个魔鬼就缠上了他，一心要带走他的灵魂。这不该让他更不安一点吗？

然而是这样：Steve感觉很安全。他知道自己过得很丧，但也知道诅咒自己到头来不会有多大好处。Bucky说什么也不会动摇他。所以找他有什么大不了的？毕竟这是这些年来Steve碰见的最有意思的事情了。

自从他退学以来他就没有再画过画了。他没有这个精力，也不再抱希望能画出什么来了。可现在他开始手痒，急着想找一支铅笔；他一闭上眼睛就想画下Bucky的脸，画下他面容中的人性。

星期五，Steve打开客户家的电脑，查了一下新泽西周围有哪些遗弃的地方。大西洋城赛马场似乎正是他要找的地方，那里从2015年开始才被弃置，所以不会有游客来观光，而那种把Bucky引进这个世界的诡异感肯定会火力全开。

反正Steve周末也没有别的计划。

*

周六他早早起来花了几美元卖票，坐上了通往大西洋城的火车。就算Bucky不出现，能离开的感觉也很好，车越走越远，Steve的心情也越来越轻松。

他沿着路走了好一会才走到赛场，不过一到地方，他感觉很满意。绝对让人毛骨悚然。赛场的墙是钢板的，在风中微微颤动。他往里看了一眼，发现了塑料的线绳电话——真正可以“挂断”的那种——还有发了霉的简装书。

他绕着楼走到了赛道。“爱之夏（*）”的时候这里开过演唱会，但Bucky大概不会知道。假设他的相貌在他死后停滞下来，他去世的时候不可能超过二十五，如果他的少年岁月是在三十年代，那他一定是死在了四十年代。  
（注：*1967年夏天的嬉皮士运动。）

Steve再次好奇当时发生了什么，以及是什么那样重要，能让Bucky为之出卖灵魂。

当他回到空荡荡的楼里，他余光里有东西动了动。Steve转过身去，准备打招呼——

可那不是Bucky。

“嗨。”那人走进来，他面颊凹陷，眼睛闪着病态的光。“你有一美元没有？发发善心。”

Steve退了一步。他一心要找Bucky，结果都没想在荒废的地方会撞见什么样的人。

他离大路很远，而且周围没有其他的人。

“抱歉，我没钱，”他说。“我现在要回去了。”

“瞧，”那男的说，突然揪住了Steve的领子，“就这事每回都 _气死_ 我了。总有人周末闲逛的时候跑到这里，然后你才管他们要 _该死的一美元_ ，他们就朝你脸上吐唾沫。”

“听着——你能不能放开——”

“我他妈是 _好好_ 跟你说话，”那人接着说，“可你不想对我好一点。那我就不会好好放过你。再说你来这是干什么的，哈？如果你要来这浪费空间，那你他妈到底为啥要来？”

“ _放手_ ，”Steve说着推搡他，没什么用，Steve敢说他这会真要挨揍了——或者更糟糕的下场——从这家伙颤抖着冲他胡言乱语的样子来看，可能要更糟糕——可他无路可逃，而且他绝不会逆来顺受。“你别来烦我！”

“像你这种狗屁不如的人，”那人说。他的声音很激动，却还在他控制之下，这是最叫Steve害怕的。“你这辈子惨叫过没有？真正惨叫过没有？”

他开始慢慢扭Steve的胳膊，意图明显得让人胆寒。Steve除了徒劳地挣扎，什么也做不了，这人比他强壮得多——哦天啊，他要弄断Steve的胳膊，他 _想_ 弄断Steve的胳膊——疼得要死但他不能叫， _绝对_ 不能叫——

“你不想叫？那 _现在_ 呢，”那人低吼着，攥着Steve的胳膊向上撞，几乎让Steve的肩膀脱臼了，“ _叫啊_ ，狗娘养的，我他妈想听——”

然后Steve飞到了一边，重重摔在了地上，一下喘不上气来。他一开始像搁浅的鱼一样喘息，努力吸了口气，挣扎着想翻身，想抬头看一眼。

Bucky站在那里，手里拿着他的墨镜。他的眼睛闪着灼热的红光，甚至在墙上投下了红色的影子。

“ ** _我藏于你的梦魇_** ，”千百个不同的声音与他一同吼叫着，“ ** _我生于你的罪孽_** 。”

攻击Steve的那个人退了一步，绊倒了，企图爬走，裤子上有一块湿痕开始蔓延开来。

“ ** _恶鬼来也_** ，”Bucky接着说，像乘着巨浪一样不可阻挡地迈上前去。“ ** _恶鬼已至！_** ”

那人终于爬了起来，差点又摔倒了，惊恐地举起双臂。

“ ** _你的皮将会从你腐烂的骨肉剥去，_** ”Bucky喉中那些不同的声音一齐说道。“ ** _你的肉将会喂进你牙齿落光的嘴！_** ”

这次，那人转身竭力全速跑掉了。

Bucky一动不动地站了一会，他周围空气中的某种电波仿佛渐渐消失了。

从背后来看，他跟正常人没两样，穿着肥大的短裤和绿色的T恤。他又把墨镜戴上，揉了揉后脖子，然后转过身来。

“Steve，”他说，声音恢复了正常。“你还好吗？”

Steve抖得筛糠一样。

“你——你对他做了什么——”

“什么也没做。”Bucky假笑，走得近了些。“你知道我伤害不了别人。不过把他们吓得屁滚尿流我还是可以的。”

他伸出一只手。

是他的这个举动让Steve脱离了自己的恐惧：Bucky甚至没选择弯下腰来帮他站起来，就好像Steve只是有点受惊了还可以自己站起来一样。或许他也是在让Steve选择自己想不想让Bucky靠得那么近。Steve说不准；Bucky的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，表情叫人完全捉摸不透。

Steve深吸一口气，咽咽口水，然后抓住了Bucky的手。

Bucky把Steve拉起来，脸上带着Steve从未见过的微笑。如果你不算上Steve打的那一拳，这是他们第一次触碰。

“你刚才说的那些是什么？”Steve问。现在他发现自己紧紧攥着Bucky的手，攥得指节发白，都放不开了。

“都是临时想的。编得不错，哈？”

Steve哆嗦着笑起来。

“你在这里干什么，Stevie？”Bucky瞥了一眼周围后说。“这地方不太正常。”

“我——”Steve又吞咽起来。“我是想试试来找你。已经两周了。”

Bucky什么也没说，表情仿佛又冷硬下来。

然后他标志性的笑容又回来了，但比往常要勉强。“你这样太傻了。我是个 _魔鬼_ 。你不应该自己来找我——我只是个化身。”

“我觉得你刚救了我一命，”Steve指出。

“唔，我只能这样。不能让你带着你的灵魂一起死掉。”

Steve盯着他遮掩一切的墨镜。“是吗？这是你的理由？”

“当然。”

“我不信。”

Bucky的手从Steve的紧握中挣脱出来。“随便你。”

Steve又吸了一口气，没之前哆嗦了，但还是不稳。他能感受到刚刚的惊愕在身体里震动。

“我……我大概应该回火车站了。”

“我没法整整一路都陪着你，”Bucky说，眉间现出一道皱纹。

“没关系。”

他们一起走上回去的路，每走一步，Bucky都变得更透明一些。他不断斜眼瞥着Steve。

“你的胳膊怎么样？”

“只是有点疼。我没事，Bucky。”

Bucky似乎想起了自己是个坏坏的魔鬼什么的，闭上了嘴。一分钟过后，当Steve抬头想跟他说话，他已经消失了。

*

不出意料，那天晚上Steve失眠了，那一下午让他很受震动。不过他并没觉得心烦。他在等待。

凌晨一点左右Bucky现身了。

“嗨，”Steve憔悴地微笑。

Bucky皱起眉头。“幸好你没只为见见我这张丑脸跑到什么年久失修的仓库去。”

“没必要，我有种感觉，我们晚上会再见的。”Steve下了床，他需要找点事做，别再去想赛场那栋楼。“你知道你之前甚至都没试图换走我的灵魂吗？”

“我一定是在忙着想别的。”Bucky不禁微笑起来。

“嘿，你想不想……你想不想看点什么？”

他耸耸肩。“如果我们不做生意，打发打发时间也好。”

*

这次他们看的是HBO。Steve的渣前任最近一定是在看战争片，因为在他们看《副总统》的时候总是跳出相似推荐。Bucky在该笑的时候都笑了，但其他时候都直直地坐在沙发上，而且他还带着墨镜。又一次《兄弟连》的广告从屏幕底端出现，Bucky抿紧了嘴。

Steve按了暂停，Bucky扭过头来看他，无声地询问着。

犹豫片刻之后，Steve伸出手来摘下了他的墨镜。Bucky就由着他来了，一动不动地坐着。他眼中闷燃的火焰已经吓不到Steve了，最终，Steve还是习惯了这双眼睛。

“你愿意告诉我你身上发生了什么吗？”他问。

Bucky叹了口气，好像早有预料的样子。然后他努力挤出笑容。“这回还是换不来你的灵魂，嗯？”

“恐怕不行。”

“这故事很烂，Steve。”

“我想听。”Steve折好眼镜腿，把墨镜放在Bucky大腿上。Bucky又吁了口气，终于坐得更舒服了一些，背靠着沙发扶手。

“1917年，我出生在布鲁克林，”他说。“然后，唔，你知道我到年龄的时候发生了什么。”他冲屏幕上的《兄弟连》广告苦笑了一下。“幸运的我啊。”

“你参军了？”

“是应征从军的。”Bucky垂下眼去。“我进了新兵训练营，上了战场，然后跟大多数可怜的傻瓜落得一个下场。我被炸了。”

他似乎无意识地揉起左臂来。

“我丢了一条胳膊，从肩膀以下都没了。当时甚至都不疼，我只是看了看，发现它不见了。”

Steve一言不发。Bucky沉默了几秒钟，然后吸了一口气。“我很冷，我很怕，渐渐开始痛了，我知道我要死了。这时候有个人出现了，他有着发光的红眼睛。”

“哦——Bucky——”

“我都告诉你了，这故事很烂。”Bucky扭着嘴，想笑却没有笑出来。“他的名字是Pierce。不过这肯定不可能是他的真名，但这无所谓。”

他动了动。

“就这样他在泥泞的战壕里弯腰看我，他说， _你想要什么？_ 我完全明白他是什么意思，你知道。或者也有可能他之前跟我解释过了。我记不太清了。 _你想要什么？_ 当时我没有想到我的不朽灵魂或者之后会发生什么。我只是不想死而已。”

他把膝盖收到胸前。“我本来可以要任何东西的——让战争结束，或者让我回家。什么都可以。而你知道我他妈要了什么吗？”

Steve说不出话来，摇了摇头。

这次Bucky终于咧嘴笑了出来，但是看着很难过。“我把我的胳膊要了回来。这真是我那时唯一能想到的东西。你能相信吗？我就这么脱口而出了。 _求求你，我可不可以把我的胳膊要回来_ 。”

他嘲弄地挥了挥左手。

“看见了？我没骗你。我们确实能够实现愿望。”

沉默。Steve几乎不敢说话。“那么——然后发生了什么？”

“我还是死了。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“我失血过多，而且困在那个冷飕飕的坑里哪都去不了。他们没有及时找到我，我死了。”他耸耸肩。“我就是这么下了地狱。”

Steve无言以对。

“真的挺蠢的，是不是？”Bucky说。“从前我还以为如果我要受诅咒，会是因为我是同性恋什么的。然而不是，看来这事还得自找。早知道我就多去去gay吧了。”

“你——”Steve声音细小。“你之后又见过他吗？”

“谁？”Bucky眨眨眼。“哦，Pierce？没。魔鬼有点同性相斥，两个魔鬼无法同时出现在一个地方。”他撇撇嘴。“从某种程度上，我几乎算是钦佩他了。他在战场附近转悠，绝对知道自己该怎么办。他一定收割了几百个灵魂。”

“可是——这不 _公平_ ，”Steve惊骇地说。“根本就不公平！”

Bucky发光的空洞眼睛看着他。“跟公平无关，”他说。“只有不幸的人才需要我们。就是这样的。”

“可 _你_ 为什么要这么做？”Steve叫道。“为什么要让别人变得像你一样？”

Bucky露出微笑，但大体上只显得疲倦。“这我不能说。除非这是你的愿望。”

“Bucky——”

“这不是玩笑。这次不是。我真的不能告诉你，除非你愿意用你的灵魂交换。”现在他显得很累。“而我觉得你不愿意。”

他站了起来。

“也许你该试着睡一会，Steve。”

没等Steve想好怎么回答，Bucky站起身来走了出去，又戴上了墨镜。他的脚步声顺着楼梯渐渐远去，然后突然之间完全消失了。

*

第二天Bucky没有出现。下一周也没有出现。

再下一周也没有。

Steve终于开始好奇Bucky是不是明白了他在Steve这里不会有任何成果，好奇他是不是转移了目标。如果他这么做了也是对的。扪心自问，Steve还是确定他不会出卖灵魂，永远不会动摇。不过他还是如此想念Bucky。

他们什么时候成了朋友？他们才不过见了几次而已。而且Bucky一直说得很明白，他是来做交易的，不为别的。可Steve还是在这里单相思，问自己Bucky是否最终还是他孤独中的的幻觉。

九月到了，学生返校后夏令营空了出来，Steve受雇去拖地。他满怀希望地去了，但这次他不是唯一一个保洁员，楼里弥漫着让人恶心的平庸氛围。魔鬼没有容身之地。

晚上回家后，Steve去找空车厢，可也许气氛不太对，或者Bucky是真的放弃他了。不管是怎样，Bucky不在。

Steve不知道自己是不是要用尽一生才能找到他。

*

“Steve？”

Steve哼了哼翻过身去。有人轻轻地摇晃着他的肩膀。“Steve，醒醒。”

他一下子清醒过来，猛地坐直了身子。Bucky退了一步，双眼在黑暗中泛着光。“抱歉——抱歉，我没想吓到你——”

“你回来了！”Steve连忙爬下床紧紧抱住了他。

有那么一刹那，他以为Bucky不愿意被拥抱；但过了一秒他就放松下来，无声地叹了口气也抱住了Steve，看来他只是吃了一惊而已。

拥抱仅仅持续了几秒，然后Bucky温柔地把他推开。

“这是最后一次，”他说。“是我最后一次过来。”

“什么？为什么——”

“Steve，”Bucky看起来很哀伤。“你会把你的灵魂给我吗？”

Steve摇摇头，喉咙发紧。

“不，Bucky。你……你知道我不会的。”

“我知道。”Bucky显而易见地放松下来。“好。这样很好。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。”Bucky微笑起来。“我不想要走你的灵魂，Steve。你也永远不该把灵魂给我。或者任何人。”

一股冲击波撼动了Bucky的身体，他畏缩一下，开始变得透明。

“怎么回事？”Steve慌了。“Bucky？”

“没什么。”Bucky的脸在痛苦中扭曲了。“我不该告诉你的。”

“告诉我什么？”

“老天，你今晚真迟钝。又没准只是困了。”Bucky笑了，不是那种恶魔的笑容，而是人类的温柔的微笑。“我猜是我的错。”

“Bucky——”Steve想抓住他的手腕，但是他已经没有实体了。“Bucky，求你，我不想你走！我不明白怎么回事！”

“我是个魔鬼，”Bucky说。“我的职责就是捕猎人类。我也会这么做——你知道我不履行职责时会发生什么吗？”

Steve瞪大了眼摇摇头。

“虚无。”Bucky微笑。“永远的虚无。我就困在虚空之中，甚至感觉不到自己的身体。我猜这就是地狱吧。”

他呼了一口气。“所以我们捕猎你们。因为只要我们有个目标，我们就可以存在一小会，在世界的边缘，在我们没多少影响的地方。”

Steve再次试着抓住他，然而是徒劳。

“而我告诉你这些，”Bucky努力地说，仿佛他连保持一体都费劲，“告诉你之后下场的真相，是在违背我的职责。我应该告诉你没有那么糟糕，应该告诉你这是值得的——但是不值得。这不值得。永远不要这么做。”

现在几乎看不见他了，只剩他站在屋里的轮廓，但还能看见他的笑容，就好像他是柴郡猫一样。

“差不多一百年里你是唯一一个问起我故事的人。我没法跟你说清那感觉有多好。做一个魔鬼是很孤独的。”他咧嘴笑起来。“也许比你还要孤独，而这很能说明问题，对吧？”

“你他妈的 _混蛋_ ，”Steve哽咽着说。“快回来啊，不然我怎么冲你鼻子揍一拳——Bucky， _求你了_ ——”

“我不能，”Bucky叹道。连他的声音都变得微弱遥远了。“但是没关系。过不久我会在一个新的目标周围现身。但愿吧。努力好好活着，好吗，Stevie？你的路还长着呢。”

“Bucky——不，Bucky——Bucky，我——”突然之间Steve下定了了决心。“我愿意！”

就在一切不可挽回之前，就在Bucky完全消失在虚空之中前，他定住不动了。他发光的眼睛惊讶地盯着Steve。

“什么？”

“我有一个愿望，”Steve说，在耳中感受到自己如雷的心跳，“我想卖掉自己的灵魂。”

“ _不要_ ，”Bucky叫道，但他已经开始变回实体了。

“要，”Steve上气不接下气，但现在他可以抓住Bucky了。他紧紧抓着Bucky，把他拉近。“你知道我想要什么吗？”

“我不想听！”Bucky惊慌失措地说。“你不能，你 _不能_ ——”

“我想要你的。”

Bucky突然一动不动。

“我想要你的灵魂，”Steve用那骤然笼罩他公寓的超自然的低沉声音重复道。“作为交换，我会把我的给你。”

Bucky张开嘴，却说不出话来，被比他更深远的某种事物虏获，那东西与他们共处一室，像是隐去形体的巨大翅膀的扑打，像是成千盘绕在一起的蛇。他皱起眉紧紧迷上眼睛，下意识伸开手臂去找Steve，而Steve立刻紧紧把他抱在怀里，和Bucky抱他抱得一样紧，而一切扭动着穿透了他们两个，然后——

刚刚充满这里的能量又一下销声匿迹，留下他们两个晕头转向地紧紧抱着彼此。Steve发现自己还在就已经很惊异了，可Bucky剧烈呼吸着啜泣着，不顾一切地紧紧抱着他。

“Bucky——”

“不。”Bucky抱得甚至更紧了。“不，我不能放开你——如果我放手，你会——”

“Bucky。Bucky，看着我。”

最终他服从了，只退开了一点，以便让Steve看着他，看他困惑的表情，看他泪水纵横的脸颊。他圆睁着眼睛。

他的双眼是非常正常的灰色。

有那么一会他们面面相觑。Bucky还在剧烈地颤抖着。Steve能够透过自己的胸膛感受到他的心跳。

“我——”最终Bucky困惑地说，近乎恐惧。“不。我不明白。这不可能。这就是永远了。”

他环顾四周，然后看着Steve的脸，仿佛Steve拥有所有的答案。“我不明白，”他又说。“现在……现在会怎么样？要是你死了会怎么样？要是我——”他不得不停下冷静一会才能说出口，“要是我又死了会怎么样？”

“我不知道，”Steve说，宽慰得热泪盈眶。他刚刚所做的一切意义如此深远，他自己都还不完全明白。“我猜到了尽头我们就知道了（Guess we’ll find out at the end of the line）。”

他擦了擦脸上的泪水，然后大笑起来。

“不过，嘿，不管最后会怎样，我敢说我们都会在一起的。毕竟我们属于彼此了。”

Bucky的脸皱起来，好像又开始要哭了一样。

“怎么？”Steve微笑着问。“不敢相信你跟一个可悲的小保洁员困在一起了？我知道这——”

Bucky突然吻上了他，火热濡湿，带着眼泪的味道。Steve颤抖着呼出一口气抱住了他，感受着他的身体切切实实地抵着自己的身体。他就在这里。他自由了。去他的浮士德，Steve敢说他永远不会后悔这笔交易。

 

 _“吼。”_  
——即将照脸挨一拳的Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 后来作者太太在评论里说，既然他们的灵魂永远属于彼此了，大概生生世世的灵魂伴侣就是这么来的XD


End file.
